


Worth Every Credit

by Just_Dewitt



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: I hope I don't make Batter ooc, M/M, Romance, Safe For Work, Zach's face, first fanfic woo, future smuuut, hurt/comfort slightly, im only good with Zach's personality, k im taking too long, rating will change further in, sorry - Freeform, then later becomes Not Safe For Work, title is so uncreative lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Dewitt/pseuds/Just_Dewitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacharie closed up his store to be able to take some time to himself and adore a certain picture.</p>
<p>But Batter ignored the sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Closed

Zacharie sighed softly to himself as he laid on his bed, staring up at the picture of Batter and the statue of himself on the roller coaster that Zacharie owned. He had pinned it up somewhere on his wall, too excited at the time to think of where would be a legitimately good spot to have it, so he simply put it up at the first place he saw. 'Worth every credit..~' he thought to himself, a small smile now slowly creeping it's way onto Zacharie's face. Weather he wanted to admit it to anybody or not, Zacharie knew that he was in love with the Purifier, and having that picture meant so much to him since it made him actually have hope that The Batter could love him back.. But from how emotionless he acted, Zacharie doubted it.. Plus, a simple picture couldn't determine if someone loved someone else, especially if the person in the picture wasn't even them, but just a statue that was created to be of them. He still liked to imagine it, though; The Purifier holding the masked merchant in his arms, kissing him, showing him the affection and love he craved so very much.. Oh, just the thought brought a delighted and happy purr in Zacharie's throat, the smile on his face growing wider as well. That's when Zacharie heard it. A faint knock on the door of his store, snapping him out of his thoughts. The merchant looked at his frog mask, almost instinctively then put it on, and once satisfied with it's adjustments, calmly got off of his bed and headed down a hallway and went through a door at the end of it. Zacharie closed the door behind him, and once out of it, it lead him to behind his counter.. He definitely didn't regret attaching his store to his house for times like these, when he heard a knock on entrance but was in somewhere like his bedroom. Zacharie headed over to the door, more then sure that he had made it so it had told any customers that the place was closed. He shrugged it off and opened the door, the words immediately coming out of his mouth; "Don't you see? We're closed."


	2. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much Batter is like 'lemme see yo face' and Zacharie is like 'uhhh- UHHHHH- k fine sure whatever twat' .... I'm so sorry- I'm tired

"Normally you're eager for my credits." The Batter replied, staring down at the merchant. 'Great,' Zacharie thought. 'its the Batter... Of course it's the Batter, at a time like this!' He shouted in his mind, his preference highly rather being thinking about him then seeing him. Due to his thoughts, an accidental and rather awkward silence was created between the two. Finally, after some time past, The Purifier broke the silence, and snapped Zacharie out of his thoughts. "Should I come back another time?" He asked, his voice not sounding annoyed.. More so patient and calm. "No.. Come in, tell me what you want." Zacharie sighed softly, making room for Batter to enter, which he did. "I don't want to buy anything.. It's more something I want to know." He replied. "Like what?" The merchant raised a brow in confusion as he spoke, but his tone was enough to show how puzzled he felt. "What's behind your mask; that's what I want to know." The Batter replied calmly, not wanting to force it upon the other male.. After all, the reason he hides his face could be a sensitive matter, for all he knows.

Zacharie waited a few moments then began laughing. "A face, of course!" He responded, still laughing, but his laughter slowly faded from the intimidating and cold atmosphere coming from Batter. "I uhm.. See you're not joking..." The merchant coughed awkwardly, feeling a wave of nervousness wash over himself, causing him to start sweating slightly. All he got in response was a nod. 'Well shit..' He thought, now trying to decide if he should really let him see his face. Zacharie ended up sighing, a "fine" following after. The Purifier was bound to see his face eventually, after all.


	3. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are scars impure? Batter doesn't think so.

Zacharie took a deep breath, as if going to dive under water as his hands made their way up to his mask, hesitating a lot before letting himself slowly pull it up. The merchant's eyes fell closed once the mask was pulled off to where his eyes were, scared to see the reaction of the other male as he revealed his face. The Batter stood there calmly, his eyes looking over every slight detail of Zacharie's face, keeping silent.. But the silence made Zacharie's heart drop in nervousness and sadness.  
His face was covered in scars, some even on his lips. Like the rest of his body, he was incredibly pale.  
The Batter slowly shook his head as he said: "I really don't understand why you hide your face. In a place like this, I'm not surprised you have scars... It's saddening to see so many, I'll admit.." Batter slowly ran his finger down one of the scars on Zacharie's cheek, his words making Zach open his eyes again, revealing greyish/blueish eyes that were filled with confusion. "You don't think-" "You're impure? No. I don't. Scars don't make someone impure.. It just makes it so they're further from perfection." Batter interrupted Zacharie, who now fell silent with his eyes directed straight to the ground. The Batter could feel guilt start to prickle in his heart, feeling as if he had done something wrong. He sighed and hesitated a bit before pulling the merchant into a gentle, reassuring and affectionate hug. Zacharie made a somewhat confused expression, a soft blush making it's way onto his face. Finally, his brain actually took in the fact that the man he loved was hugging him, and a small smile was now seen on his lips as he wrapped his arms back around The Purifier.

Maybe showing his face wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.


	4. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> help help help

I'm starting to get an art block for the next chapter (I didn't think shit through) hhhh- I need help- please give suggestions, or even small ideas- anything might help


	5. Emotions and Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-- Talking about emotions... What's that look for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got ideas yayayayay ;w;

The merchant looked up at Batter, a smile on his face. It was strange for The Purifier to see his face, let alone smiling. He thought back to when Zacharie was speaking without his mask on, and it felt.. Out of place; seeing his mouth moving - he was so use to seeing that mask making no movement as he listened to the male under it speaking, not use to actually see the movement of words being spoken. With other beings, yes, but not Zacharie. It was a strange feeling he got from seeing it, but surprisingly delightful. He genuinely enjoyed seeing his lips moving as he spoke to Batter, despite the emotions the words may carry with it. It was a lot easier to tell how he was feeling, too. Zacharie's face wasn't the only mystery under that mask; it was also his emotions themselves. Tones could only say so much, but when he saw Zacharie's bottom lip quivering out of nervousness and tears close to developing in his eyes from earlier, or when his eyes sparkled with joy, it was a lot easier to see the emotions then just guessing through his voice.

Talking about emotions, Batter now took notice to the rather determined expression on the merchant's face, as if trying to find the courage to do something. The Purifier tilted his head just the slightest bit, confused and wondering what it could be that Zacharie wanted to do. He then heard & saw a sigh escape the lips of the male in front of him then saw him slowly look away, his determination gone. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. Strange, normally the masked merchant was the one to ask him that. He received a hesitate shake of his head, still looking away. "Liar." Batter sharply replied, staring Zacharie down now. He finally got a glance up from him, and another sigh- but a more defeated sigh than a hopeless one. "Close your eyes." Zacharie demanded. Batter was very puzzled now, and slightly concerned. "Why-" "Just do it." The merchant quickly cut him off. Curiosity began to take over as The Purifier let his eyes slowly fall shut. Nothing happened for a few moments, and Batter began to wonder if this was some kind of joke that was being played on him until he felt lips against his own. He froze now, realizing those lips belonged to Zacharie. Batter had no idea what to think now.


End file.
